Jangan Dibaca!
by Daiki Ito
Summary: Ya, dua anak setan sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Saya tekankan disini; Don't like, don't read! Mind to RnR?


**JANGAN DIBACA!**

Asako Ninomiya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

-

-

Malam itu jalan remang-remang. Lampu sudah banyak yang enggan menyala. Tidak ada orang yang mau berkumpul di taman kota yang malang itu, sekalipun hanya untuk melintas ataupun mojok malam Mingguan. Disana hanya ada dua sosok gumpalan hitam besar sedang berduaan. Ya, dua anak setan sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kurang kerjaan sekali kau mengajakku kemari!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang yang dari tadi kesal menunggu.

"Sssst..!" orang yang disebut Sasuke itu menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya yang merah sambil mengamati sekitar. "Jangan sampai ada orang yang mendengar!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto ikut mengamati sekelilingnya. Sepi. Hanya ada suara angin berderu menyibakkan beberapa helai daun dan suara lolongan anjing malam. "Tidak ada siapapun disini, cepatlah katakan! Tidak usah berbelit-belit."

Sasuke masih berjingkat kesana-kemari memastikan keadaan aman. Dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Jadi.."

Dia membuka kacamata hitamnya. _Cling!_ Dan sepasang mata yang lebih mengkilat dari kacamatanya mucul benar-benar indah. Bentuk matanya sangat sempurna. Angin juga tiba-tiba muncul mengibarkan rambutnya yang agak gondrong. Sasuke benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Wah, ternyata kamu itu.." Naruto terpaku tidak percaya.

Angin bertiup di sekitar rambut Sasuke. Matanya yang berkilat memandang ke arah bulan yang bersinar.

"Kamu.. lebih norak tanpa kacamata."

_GUBRAK!_

"Sudahlah.." Sasuke kembali serius. Naruto juga. "Jadi.. aku ingin bicara sesuatu.."

"Tentang apa?" Naruto mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat ibuku?" Naruto menggeleng. "Dia kan pemarah... lalu.. kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau ibuku marah?" Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Huh, Dobe!" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dia pasti akan menghabisiku.. dan.."

"Sudahlah, _to the point_ saja!" potong Naruto.

"Oke-oke! Jadi.. ibuku ingin aku segera mencari pasangan hidup!" cetus Sasuke langsung _to the point._

"Oh, Teme! Pakai kembali kacamata hitammu!" pekik Naruto saat wajah Sasuke yang silau berhadapan dengannya. "Jadi.. apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke memakai kacamatanya.

"Ya jelas ada! Kau tahu kan aku ini tampan?" Naruto menggeleng. "Dan kau pasti tahu para gadis mengejarku.." Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Tapi karena aku bodoh.." Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Dalam hal percintaan selalu gagal.." Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Aku ingin.."

"TEME!!"

"Oke-oke! Aku ingin memintamu jadi calon istriku!" teriak Sasuke kencang-kencang membuat beberapa orang keluar dari rumahnya dan menengok.

Naruto tersentak tidak percaya. "Tapi kan aku laki-laki, bodoh! Dan sejak kapan kau suka dengan anak laki-laki??" bisik Naruto samar-samar agar suaranya tidak didengar orang.

"Siapa bilang aku suka denganmu?!" Sasuke mendesis jijik. "Iiiih.. kalau tidak kepepet mana mungkin aku mau minta tolong padamu? Lagipula kita hanya pura-pura kok!"

"Tapi kan masih banyak wanita disini.. kau bisa memilih sesuka hatimu!" Naruto menunjuk beberapa tupai betina yang nangkring di pepohonan.

"Aku minta tolong sekali ini saja.. plis.." Sasuke membuka kacamata hitamnya lagi dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Ahh iya-iya.. pakai dulu kacamatamu!"

Ia memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Jadi kau mau??"

Naruto bergeming. Dia tidak bilang mau dan tidak bilang tidak mau juga. "Tapi bagaimana dengan penampilanku??"

Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Itu gampang.."

-

-

-

-

Seorang lelaki berparas sangat cantik melenggang memasuki rumah Uchiha. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung membawa aura horror dari belakang. Sebuah senyum merekah dari bibirnya yang merah. Matanya tidak berhenti berkedip. Wajahnya yang tebal oleh bedak dan make up itu membuatnya seperti ibu-ibu arisan. Ditambah lagi dengan rok mini di atas lutut dan _tanktop _yang dipilihkan Sasuke, benar-benar menggoda. Hanya sayang, suaranya masih mirip mas-mas mau ronda dan dia tampak sangat kerepotan berjalan dengan _highheels _yang tingginya 15 centimeter. Bisa membayangkannya kan?

"Mama, kenalkan. Ini calon istriku," Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat menggandeng seorang lelaki yang terlihat seperti wanita.

"Wah.." Mikoto berdecak kagum. "Cantik sekali dia.. kau memang tidak salah pilih, Sasuke.."

"Ehehe.. tante.." Naruto-cowok yang menyamar sebagai wanita itu menyeringai lebar. "Saya Albus Naruti," katanya nyablak tertuju pada nama Albus Dumbledore di cerita Harry Potter sambil mencium tangan Mikoto.

"Nama yang indah.. ayo silakan duduk, Nak.." Mikoto menggiring mereka berdua untuk duduk di ruang tengah.

Dengan susah payah Naruto berjingkat. _Higheels-nya_ benar-benar membuatnya tampak payah. Berjalan saja harus pegangan tembok.

"Ayo Naruti, tidak usah malu-malu.." ajak Mikoto yang melihat Naruto berjalan sangat lambat.

Dengan semangat juang '45, Naruto berusaha keras mengangkat kakinya dengan benar agar tidak terjatuh lagi mengingat sudah 15 pasang sepatu _highheels _yang dipatahkannya. "Bantuin kek!" bisiknya menyikut lengan Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya meringis.

-

"Kata Sasuke, kamu ini sudah lama berkarir di layar lebar ya?" tanya Mikoto masih terkagum-kagum.

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke. Kebohongan macam apa lagi ini?

"Eng.. iya tante," Naruto berpikir keras. Mengingat-ingat film apa saja yang pernah ditontonnya. "Saya main di film Naruti Potter (Harry Potter), Laskar Naruti (Laskar Pelangi), Janda Bangkai (Janda Kembang), dan film terbaru saya Sang Naruti (Sang Pemimpi)."

"Wah hebat! Kapan-kapan boleh dong tante ikutan nongol main film.."

"Mama!" Sasuke menyikut lengan mamanya pelan.

"Hehe.. aduh.. hihi.. boleh tante.." kata Naruto tersenyum kecut bingung harus ngomong apa lagi.

"Oh ya," Mikoto mengambil sepotong kue lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. "Orangtuamu kerja dimana?"

Nah lho! Naruto semakin bingung. Pasalnya kedua orangtuanya kerja sebagai gelandangan. Cuma bedanya ayahnya ngemis di Meksiko, dan ibunya ngemis di London. Masa' dia bilang begitu? Nggak elit dong.. "Eng, ayah saya ada bisnis kecil-kecilan di Meksiko, dan ibu saya orang terhormat di London." Kata Naruto memaksakan senyum. _'Ah ni Sasuke nggak ada pembelaan sedikitpun! Mikir napa? Liat aja, ntar bakal gue makan hidup-hidup dia!'_ Pekik Naruto dalam hati.

"Hebat.." Mikoto berdecak kagum lagi. "Terus sekarang tinggal dimana?"

"Di kolong jembatan!" Sasuke keceplosan. Mikoto tersedak kue-nya.

"Bukan-bukan!! Maksudnya di atasnya kolong jembatan.." Naruto meringis lagi. _'Ku tendang kau nanti!'_ geramnya pada Sasuke. "Itu lho tante, yang rumahnya paling gede se-antero. Yang kacanya kayak berlian, yang rumahnya lantai 13.." Ngibul amat!

"Ah, pokoknya nanti malam kalian menikah!" teriak tante Mikoto begitu antusias.

"HAHH???!"

-

-

-

-

Sejak peristiwa pengakuan gender Naruto yang sebenarnya pada tante Mikoto, pernikahan dibatalkan. Sasuke ditendang keluar dari rumahnya. Malang sekali nasibnya. Sekarang dia ikutan jadi pemulung seperti Naruto.

"Haah, hidupku benar-benar mengenaskan. Di rumah orang jadi babu, di sekolah jadi cleaning servise, di sini pun seperti gembel yang sedang urbanisasi," keluh Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

"Teme, jangan lari kau dari tanggung jawab!" teriak Naruto menangis merengkuh pundak Sasuke yang selalu mencoba lari dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa melakukan itu!" sergah Sasuke kesal.

"Ini semua karena akibatmu! Kau tidak bisa menghindar begitu saja! Huhuhuuu.." Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang semakin membuncit. Kalau saja ia dulu tidak melakukan 'itu' dan tidak terbawa bujukan Sasuke melakukan 'itu' berulang-ulang.. perut Naruto tidak akan sampai seperti ini.

"Hah.." Sasuke terduduk lemas. Bagaimana ini? Pikirannya kacau. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengandungnya??!"

"Sembilan bulan.." kata Naruto lirih.

"Apa??" Sasuke terhenyak. "Berarti sebentar lagi??! Bagaimana kalau orang lain mengetahui ini??"

"Entahlah.." Naruto kalut. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Aku khilaf.." Sasuke meremas-remas rambutnya. "Maafkan aku Dobe.. aku akan bertanggung jawab.."

"Teme.."

"Ini.. benar-benar.." Sasuke mengelus-elus perut Naruto. "Lebih baik kita periksakan ke dokter saja.." usul Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi ya, jangan mengajakku makan mi ramen di tempat Nenek Tsunade lagi.. dia memang berniat meracuniku.."

-

-

FIN!

-

-

Yuhuu.. kabuur xD


End file.
